


Once Upon a Time in Whitestone

by Amrynth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU August, Bedtime Stories, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Percy asks Vex for a bedtime story.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Once Upon a Time in Whitestone

**Author's Note:**

> AU August is nearly up for 2020 and I'm moving around the last few prompts I'm really excited to do. For day 23 it's a Fairy Tale AU! Sort of.

“What if I was a prince?”

“You what?” Vex stopped in the action of blowing her light out and turned back to her husband. 

He’d taken his glasses off already and lay back on his pillow to look at Vex with those soft blue eyes. His expression made her heart stutter in her chest, soft and not-quite sleepy but not come hither either. Percy was looking at her like something precious that he adored, a smile softening his expression further. 

“If I was a prince, like in one of your stories. What would have happened? What sort of prince would I be?” He asked. Instead of settling onto his back to sleep, Percy turned onto his side to continue gazing at her.

What did she look like to him? Vex wondered what he saw when he had that adoring look. Without his glasses she had to be at least a little blurry, perhaps enough to hide where her stomach had gone a little soft from bearing their children. He never minded, but sometimes Vex was very aware of the passage of time and how short the lifespan of a human could be. Was she simply a halo of dark hair around a pale face?

“Percival, darling, are you trying to get a bedtime story from me?” she asked, sliding closer until she could see his eyes focus on her face. This close she could slide a hand beneath the blankets to rest on his chest, leaning her head on the other hand. 

“You’ve seen right through me,” he smiled, putting a hand on the dip of her waist above the blankets. 

She thought about the question now, looking down at Percy’s face while she rolled some of the storybook princes through her memory. Vesper had taken to asking for a story at night before bed recently and Vex had found several books of stories in the library with JB’s help. 

“You would be the sort of prince that starts off as an antagonist,” Vex said thoughtfully. “You made a deal with an evil monster and have to collect the hearts of three maidens or else you’ll be doomed to have your heart consumed by demons.”

“Three maidens? I’m only interested in one,” Percy said, drumming his fingers on the blanket with a smile. 

“Shh. Am I telling this story or are you? Besides you aren’t a prince, darling. Not a fairy tale one anyway,” Vex glared at him without really meaning it.

“And Vesper likes these sorts of stories? Isn’t it a little much with the- demons and consuming hearts and such?” 

“You’re really hot when you’re being protective.” She leaned down and kissed him back onto the bed. “And yes. She loves my stories.” 

Percy made a noise and moved his hands to the small of her back, comfortable with her weight on top of him. “Alright, I trust you with the children.”

“Thank you so much,” Vex said, packing the sarcasm on. “Now may I continue the story that you asked for?” 

“Yes, love. What would this evil Prince Percy do to get the hearts of three maidens?”

“You as a prince would not be evil. You see, the prince only made the deal with the monster to escape worse monsters who would have eaten his soul. And the prince thought perhaps he could find a way out of this deal he had made,” Vex continued her story. 

“That does sound like something I would do.” Percy laughed as he said this and kissed Vex’ahlia’s neck gently. “Continue.”

“So this very handsome prince went on a quest to find maidens to steal their hearts for the monster. But as soon as he found a maiden he didn’t know how to win her heart. For how could a prince, raised by monsters with a curse on his own heart, win that of a maiden? Now, in the same kingdom, there was a beautiful maiden, pure of heart and excellent with a bow.”

“Oh you’re a maiden in this fairy tale?” Percy asked with a grin. 

Vex was so comfortable laying on top of him, but moved enough to punch him in the shoulder. “It’s a fairy tale which means I can be anything I want. Just be glad I didn’t make myself a dinosaur because I would really like to be a dinosaur.” 

“Alright, my dinosaur wife. Please keep going.”

“Mmm. So the prince gave up on winning the heart of the first maiden he met, and the second and the third. He gave up hope that perhaps he would have his heart eaten and spend the rest of eternity with the very demons who tormented him as a boy.”

Vex watched Percy’s face as she talked, up on one elbow so she could smooth his brow and card her fingers through his white hair. “Don’t worry, darling. It’s a fairy tale with a happy ending.”

“Mmm.” He blinked at her and breathed a slow, deep sigh. “I trust you.”

“So the prince had given up hope. Until one day, he was rescued by the beautiful maiden. And they went on many adventures together and gradually fell in love.”

Percy rubbed the small of her back and interrupted. “I could have sworn it was love at first sight.” 

“That is lust darling, love is a choice we make every day. Stop interrupting or I’ll finish this story tomorrow night.,” she kissed him as she said this, taking away the threat in her voice. “The prince fell in love with the maiden, and the maiden fell in love with the prince. But the prince didn’t want to love her, for if he won her heart, he could be obligated to give it to the monsters. What was he to do?”

“Is this a rhetorical question? Am I allowed to answer?” Percy asked.

“If you like.” 

“I know what I would do. I’m curious what the prince would do though.”

Vex laughed and kissed him before continuing. “Well, the prince went to turn himself in to the monsters. His plan was to surrender his heart because he could not give them the one maiden heart that he had won. But when the monsters went to take his heart they were unable to, because he had long since given it to the beautiful maiden.”

“I like this story.” 

“I knew you would. So the prince and the maiden lived happily ever after. And that is what would have happened if you were the prince in one of my books,” she finished the story with a soft kiss. “Now sleep, husband.” 

“I give you my heart, Vex’ahlia.” 

“And I would give you my heart all over again, if I hadn’t already given it to you.”


End file.
